


Merlin - Firefighter AU - series

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur in a towel, Fanart, Firefighter AU, Fireman Arthur, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, merlin whump, shameless flaunting of bare torsos, shirtless gwaine, shirtless leon, shirtless percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 5 piece Merlin firemen art series (though more will be added once my collab writer leviathans_moon finishes the story and we post the rest together.</p><p>Summary: Arthur and the Knights are firemen in the Camelot Fire Brigade and call House 58 their home. Merlin gets himself into a bit of trouble, and the Excalibur team come to the rescue. </p><p>and just maybe a love will be sparked ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin - Firefighter AU - series

This is a 5 piece Merlin firemen series that is now complete. (well, until I art the extra scenes for the story)

Arthur and the Knights are firemen in the Camelot Fire Brigade and call House 58 their home. Merlin gets himself into a bit of trouble ;)

I am currently collaberating with the lovely leviathans_moon. She is writing the words and I am providing the art. This story is still in its infancy so it will be a while (probably months), but once it's here, it will be amazing, and there will be additional art as well.

 

Now on to the art... 

 

Part 1 – Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot try to rescue a pinned Merlin from a burning building. 

Ok, so now *claps hands together* I’ll take care of the critics early.

1 - YES I KNOW they should be wearing face masks, but I took a vote, and the parties involved voted seeing faces over going authentic. They said having masks would make it random men saving Merlin instead of Arthur and the knights ^^ (they can just wear masks in the fic someday)

2 – yes I know I dressed them wrong. I’m American, and I didn’t realize that UK helmets were so different…..so in the city of Camelot they still wear the classic helmet  ;D I watch Chicago Fire, so they are pretty much dressed like them .

  

 

Part 2 - Here we have Arthur visiting Merlin in the hospital and gifting him with a Camelot Fire Brigade teddy bear. The light blush may be an indication that Arthur might be just a smidge smitten with the man he rescued ^.~

 

P.S. I want one of those teddies!

 

 

Part 3 -  Here we have Arthur sliding down the pole at Excalibur station 58. I can almost imagine he's looking up at Merlin whose visiting the station and he's trying to show off the pole ^.~

 

 

 

Part 4 - Face it, firemen are frickin' sexy and I wanted to do something that displayed that, but wasn't making them posing for a pin-up calendar.  wanted it to be a scene that could be written into a story someday.

 

  
I think this is now my favorite art piece to date *cough* (I wonder why?) *cough*

 Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible for the spontaneous combustion of any fangirls or boys ^^

 

Part 5 - And here is number 5 \o/ I originaly started out doing this for a cover art piece and both the boys were going to be sitting on the bumper and looking at us, but yeah it didn't happen. Instead, it turned into a scene piece. The truck in this alone took as long as a normal art piece usually would, but I wanted to draw and paint it in and not cheat by using a manipulated photo no matter how tempting it was XD. I am quite proud at how it turned out in the end so the extra time was worth it.

 

 

Here are the insignias and paragraph dividers ^^

 

This is Fire Station 58's House insignia

 

 

Here is the Camelot Fire Brigade patch seen on Arthur's polo sleeves and outlined on his t-shirt ^^

  

 

These are the chapter/paragraph dividers -

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
